The Boy and the Tiger
by Rosabell
Summary: The Pharaoh Kai met a child named Seto with a snow white tiger one day on his tour of his country. There was an interesting bond between the boy and the white tiger. Some funny parts, but will get darker. R+R please
1.

The Boy with the Tiger

  
To which the Pharaoh Kai meets two interesting individuals

  
Picture yourself. The land was rather hot during the day, and freezing cold during the night. What fits that description? The moon? Well, now add golden sand, and a hot sun above you, shining with all its might until you could almost feel your blood evaporating from under your skin. Moon, indeed! Now where are you, reader? You are in a desert. Which desert is it? There are plenty of deserts on Earth, plenty more in the universe. Now picture yourself hunting. There is a great river beside the desert, and there thick vegatation gathered along with birds and beasts. Far far away you can see many great monuments, as well as a tall statue with a head of a man and a body of a lion.

To be sure, Egypt was too hot for a tiger as this. Especially this one, white like the snow on a mountain. It has dark stripes as black as night, and ice blue eyes like the sky on a clear morning.

It wasn't a big tiger. It wasn't especially young either, for it was an adult. Yet it was in the prime of its youth, with the grace and energy of a young cub.

At the sight of this creature in the midst of the market, all cleaned out and prepared, Pharaoh Kai stopped his train and observed this animal for a brief moment. One shouldn't be surprised that he would take a great liking to the tiger, for there are very few tigers in Egypt to begin with, and no white ones for that matter. The tiger was a lovely one, and Kai hesitated, wondering where he should keep this tiger at the palace...

" Dima!"

Kai turned at the sound of the young voice. He was rather curious as to whether ' Dima' was the name of the young tiger. It was, to his credit. He started back at the sight though. For the boy he saw was no more than eleven years old, with dark brown hair and the fairest skin that can be seen in all of Egypt, hot and sunny as it were. Eyes as blue as the tiger's, frame as thin as a poles. That child was a ragamuffin.

Before either of them can utter a word of surprise, a guard appeared out of nowhere. He seized the child, yanking the arm as he went.  
" Get out, you scoundrel!" He shouted, not aware that the Pharaoh was right there. " Haven't you heard? The Pharaoh is coming today and he has no need to see bastards like you!"  
" Dima!" The child whimpered, but Kai noticed there was a confusion in the boy's eyes, staring at him and than at the guard. He briefly thought why there was a confusion. Right. He was wearing the crown. The child must be wondering if he was the Pharaoh, and if he was why the guard was acting like he wasn't. " Dima!"

In answer, the magnificent tiger stalked toward the stunned guard, baring its teeth. The guard held on to the boy tighter, not aware that the tiger was coming because he was holding the boy in the first place.  
" Get back, you...you abomination!" He cried, not knowing what to call the white creature.

Kai had a mind to stop the commotion at once and he saw that a lot of the nobles did too. He signaled them to wait. This was a perfect chance to see how his guards treated the commoners. A stupid guard can prove useful.

The guard drew his sword and began to stab at the tiger. The boy shrieked, throwing himself in the way of the sword so that it pierced his right shoulder. Blood flowed out of the wound as the soldier pulled it out, spurting all over the place. The boy's face dramatically became paler.

You can imagine what distress Kai was in! In his mind he ran through all the curses imaginable in Egyptian before proceeding to stop the guard. There was no need though. The magnificent tiger, once so still and so graceful, became a deadly monstrous beast. It leaped over the fallen boy and dug its teeth into the man's neck. The guard, in surprise and fear, dropped his sword and fell back, and the tiger pinned him under its crushing weight. The animal shook the corpse, before letting it go, licking the blood off its muzzle, and stalked slowly over to the fallen child.

Kai got there before the tiger. He could care less about the foolhardy guard. The boy stared at him, his eyes dilating as his face turned blue and he sighed, finally losing all consciousness. The Pharaoh was busy trying to get the boy in his arms, to stop the blood from flowing, when suddenly he heard a growl.

The ruler sighed, turning to meet a very angry and worried beast. They stared, eye to eye, before the tiger came closer. Kai wondered whether he should stand up and run, but the tiger took no notice of him, licking at the child's cold face, nuzzling him with its nose, nosing his chest, as if trying to wake him.

Kai finally realized that the tiger was no longer interested in him, and lifting the child slowly, he set him in his car, and, with the tiger following ( to the distress of the nobles) they made their way immediately back to the palace.

  
  
Eleven years before now in a house of a peasant family a child was born. To be sure, for those who understand the life of such a class, the child was not wanted. He was an extra mouth to feed, and yet, what could they do? A child was born, and they could not let him die, and after all, he was the oldest surviving child yet, and would be the heir to the little property his father had. So an extra mouth is an extra mouth. It could not be closed.

Five years passed, and another child was born. This one was no more wanted than the last, and the father had the mind to throw the creature away, which almost happened, had it not been for the first son, smitten with love for his brother, and saved it from his father's clutches. By now the eldest had grown into a tall, thin little boy of five years, with a shoulder length and unevenly cut brown hair, dirty with dust and dirt which he could hardly wash, and skin covered with mud, which partly protected him from the sun. The young one had dark black hair, eyes closed in tender sleep. The eldest begged, as was common, but this time he also stole, to provide for the young one his parents had abandoned, begging his mother with what he stole to provide the child with milk.

Four years passed. The baby boy had grown into a weak four-year-old, but alive. His devotion to his older brother was unlimited. The two were never found alone-one was always with the other. But one day, as the older child got home, he found his brother dead. The father, in drunken rage after spending the hard earned money at a wineshop flooded with women and wine, beat the helpless boy to death. Heartbroken and filled with rage, the older child bolted from the house, vowing never to come back despite his mother's pleadings.

From here, that child would have died. Died of lack of shelter, food, water, and protection against the hostile world. From here the boy would have withered away until nothing was left of him. But something interfered, whether it was Ra or Isis, Fate or simply Luck alone. Somehow, in ways I was never told, he was able to enter the storage area of a rich temple.

In those days, as you, reader, may well know, offerings of grain, wine, and fruits were common, especially in a polytheistic society such as Egypt, where gods were part of daily life and rituals part of yearly schedules. Tons of grain, corn, cattle, sheep, fruits, wine, water and vegatables were offered to the temple to please the gods.

Perhaps the child was too young to understand the legends of Ra and Nut, being only nine years of age. But nevertheless, if there was a Ra, an Anubis, a Horus, an Isis, they certainly were not displeased with a peasant child eating their fruits and cooked meat. The grains he could not touch, the vegatables were raw and rotting. But the fruits! Aye, the air of that temple was well enough to preserve fruits with all their juices, though I know not how. And so the child thrived more than he had ever thrived those two weeks, feasting on the abundant fruit and drinking the water.

Perhaps Fate also played a part in the coming of the white tiger cub, who lost its mother in the desert and had wandered, somehow unnoticed, into the temple. By the time it reached the temple it had traveled a whole day outside the city and a whole night inside, when people were asleep. It collapsed at the entrance, and could have died right then.

The boy, at first frightened, felt as much pity for the tiger as for his little brother, now dead and gone and hopefully happy in the afterlife. He took the cub in his arms.

" Lonely, are you?" The child said to the cub. " Hungry? Here there is plenty." He opened the cub's mouth, satisfied that there was teeth, and gave a small scrap of raw meat to it. The tiger, white as newfallen snow, gobbled it up like a starving dog, and licked the salts off the child's hand, wishing for more.

The child tore some more scraps and fed the young tiger affectionately.  
" I think I'll call you Dima." He said. " It's a pretty name, and seems to fit you." The boy leaned against the wall and the cub curled up on his lap. They fell asleep.

  
  
For the next two years, the child and the tiger were inseparable. The tiger cub grew quickly and was especially protective of the boy. Never was there a more fearsome and affectionate guardian than that creature the boy had saved. Perhaps the tiger, dumb as it was, understood that the boy had saved its life. Perhaps. But nevertheless, it was gratitude to the extreme. It obeys every word that came from the boy's lips. It growls at all who it thinks may harm its master. And the boy, in turn, treats the tiger with such tenderness and love that it was not surprising the tiger was so devoted to the weak and frail child.

The bond was strong. The two of them were like brothers. The child instantly knows when the tiger's in pain, without even having to hear the whimpering of the cub. And the tiger, at the same time, needs no vocal command to do as it was told, for one look, one brief contact of the eyes, was worth a thousand words.

Ah, if only such bonds could still exist these days!

  
  
" My lord, this is madness!" The priest, Kijou, spoke harshly to Kai. " That child is no doubt a son of a sorceror. What are you doing, dragging him here to actually heal him?!"  
" That boy is no sorceror!" Kai laughed. " He's a beauty, is he not? And the tiger too! Why, I would believe the child was a spirit, had not his blood flowed from his wound!"

Planchet looked at Kijou. " True, he is a beauty, but you don't even know his name, nor his age, nor where he came from-"  
" All can be done in due time." Kai answered confidently. " Now, you may retire. I shall check the boy's condition."

The priests looked at each other and sighed. They bowed and left the hall. Kai went with his servants to the chamber where the child was cleaned and tended.

The tiger raised its beautiful head when he entered but otherwise did nothing. Kai stepped into the room with slight caution and found the child to be awake. He smiled kindly at the boy, who mustered a weak smile in return. He couldn't sit up for the wound though.

Kai made his way to the boy, consciously aware of the white tiger at the foot of the bed. He sat down next to the boy and took the boy's pale yet fair hands.

" Well, is our little one feeling better?" The Pharaoh laughed. " Indeed, I believe some color is coming to those hollow cheeks now!"

The child blushed, completely embarrassed.  
" What is your name, little one?" The Pharaoh asked.  
" S-Seto." The boy answered softly.  
" How old are you?"  
" I don't know."

Kai frowned. " Where do you come from?"  
" I forgot."

The Pharaoh frowned. " Who are your parents?"  
" I forgot."

_ Strange._ The Pharaoh thought to himself.  
" I had a brother named Mokuba." Seto shivered. " My father killed him. I ran away."  
" Where?"  
" To a temple."  
" Did you stay there?"  
" Yes. There was food there."

Kai turned to the healer who was washing herbs. She laughed.  
" Ah, the boy found his way to the temple! He surely must be blessed!"  
" How long were you there?"  
" I was nine years old then." Seto said shyly. " Dima was a cub."  
" A couple of years, probably." The healer came over. " And he wasn't caught? Quite odd!"

The tiger, disturbed at the laughter because Seto was, stalked up and climbed onto the bed, frightening the Pharaoh very badly. It growled, nosing at the child, before settling close to him, protecting him from any danger.

" It's okay Dima." Seto stroked the creature's head.   
" He's called Dima?" Kai asked.

Seto nodded. " It's a she. She's my best friend."

Kai was hesitant. " Can I pet her?"

He notice a strange eye contact between the two pairs of blue eyes.  
" Sure." Seto answered.

Kai reached out cautiously. The tiger did not move under his hand. He petted the soft fur, amazed and delighted.  
" What a beautiful creature!" He smiled. The boy rubbed the creature's nose affectionately. The Pharaoh petted the tiger for a while, then rose.  
" Tishe." He said to the healer. " Take care of the child. I must be going." He gave the boy's hand a squeeze before turning around and leaving.

Behind him, the child sighed in relief, then wrapped his thin arms around the tiger's neck, and closed his eyes.

  
  
Two to three years before now, in the woods far from the Nile, a female tiger gave birth to four squealing cubs. Although there was one that seemed quite odd, the tiger could not place what was so strange about it. So she nursed all four of them the way tigers do, devouring her meals to give them milk.

Presently the cubs were strong enough to play with each other, and the strange cub proved to be the weakest. Perhaps it was because of the milk, which she never seemed to get enough of. Nevertheless, the cub was weak. It could not play as long as the others or as enthusiastically. The mother did not care that much for. Survival of the fittest. If you're weak, you'll die, and there isn't much more to that.

One fine morning the mother just came back from killing a doe. She brought with her the head and neck, where the flesh was more tender. The cubs were excited by the smell of blood. They flurried over the neck, pulling with their tiny teeth, which were growing. The small tiger cub was not able to compete with the rest and sat desolately by the side in the bushes, watching hungrily but helplessly.

Suddenly, there was a crackle of leaves. Something flew at the mother tiger. With a growl she jumped up, and a stick was sticking out of her side. She growled, angry, then snapped her teeth. Something hit her on the head, penetrating to her brain. With a low groan, the beast slumped over to the side.

The small tiger cubs dashed away in terror, but the enemy already had their eyes on them. Several hunters threw a net over the cubs, who became tangled and helpless. The hunters laughed.  
" That mother over there would make a fine cape for sure!" They chuckled, " And these cubs! No doubt we can domesticate them!"  
" Aye, they're so small!" One agreed, as they picked up the net as if it had been a bag of potatoes, and carried off the whimpering and growling cubs, still hungry and frightened, off to wherever they came from.

The different and weak cub was left alone. Its mother lay dying on her side and the head and neck of the doe was nowhere to be found. The cub staggered to its mother, nosing her gently.

The mother did not move.

The cub turned around. The smell of death came from its mother and it was afraid. Beginning a slow and unsteady trot, it followed the direction of the men. It did not stop that entire day and the following day got only one hour of rest. It kept on going, even as the trees gave way to sand and burned its feet, the sun shining harshly upon its back. When night came the air was cold and the sand colder still. The wind scattered the grains into its eyes and it finally dropped, completely exhausted and extremely hungry, at the foot of a large stony temple, where its deliverer awaits.

  
  
When Seto got well, Kai decided to teach him how to write. A scribe, Phophe, was hired to do this, and the man was not the least displeased, for the child was a fast learner. What he never imagined, however, was the fact that the boy attempted to teach Dima. Phophe did not hinder this though. If the child's affection for the tiger was that strong, fine. He did find it funny though. An animal, that can read! Good heavens!

Pretty soon the child was able to read several simple and short scrolls and write some poems. The boy had a naturally delicate handwriting, very suitable for this kind of work, and Phophe once proposed that Seto should be taught the works of a scribe for the future. For some reason, the Pharaoh did not like that idea, feeling that although the class of a scribe is respectable, Seto seemed more advanced.

It didn't take long to prove that, despite Kai's own ignorance.

  
  
Around the same time the cub was born, the late Pharaoh called upon the council of Priests.

" My friends." He began. " For many generations, the Shadow Games have proved of great entertainment and show of intelligence. I am afraid the monsters are beginning to get out of control. We must invent a way to contain them, either in their tablets or in the Shadow Realm."

The Priests murmured, not happy with this idea, but the Living Horus was right.  
" My lord, I believe there is a way to settle this problem." Said a young priest.  
" Speak." The Pharaoh answered.  
" Create, from the Shadow Magic," The priest began, " Seven talismans. One, for light, one for darkness, one for reality, one for illusion, one for death, one for life, and the final one-leave that vacant. Using these items as keys, we can lock the pathway between the Shadow Realm and ours, thus trapping the monsters forever in their own realm."  
" How will these talismans work?" The Pharaoh asked.  
" They will be objects of gold." Said the priest. " The Light one shall be a scale, one that compares the heart of mortals with the Feather of Maat. This one will banish the monsters to their doom. The Dark shall be in the form of a Ring. This one shall create the gate between the Shadow Realm and ours. Reality will be a rod. This will lure the monsters into the Shadow Realm. Illusion will be the Eye of Horus. This will control the magic powers of the Shadow Realm. Death will be the Tauk. This will ensure that no monster breaks through. Life would be the Key. This will be the key to the lock of the portal. And the last, the last will be that very lock that confines the monsters to their realm."

Murmurs spread throughout the group. The man must be mad! All of these, created out of gold, to trap millions of monsters into the Shadow Realm? One must need more than that! The man is mad!

The Pharaoh called for order. He rose.  
" What is your name?" He asked.  
" My name is Archniton."  
" Very well, Archniton. Are you certain these items have the capability of confining the monsters?"  
" Yes, my lord."  
" Then proceed. But beware. If this fails, your rank will be lowered."  
" I understand."

  
  
With the project of the late Pharaoh, Kai was forced to continue the beginning of imprisoning the monsters. The first thing that was created was the scale. The next was the eye, since it was easier to make and took less time. The priests and Kai had started making the rod when he found Seto and Dima. If the reader should wish to know what will be, please proceed to the next chapter. 


	2. 

The Boy and the Tiger

  
In which Seto shows his talents despite his young age

  
Sometime later, when Seto's health began improving, the Pharaoh of Egypt decided to go on a tour of his country yet again, this time, undercover. He figured to himself that if he didn't go then everything will be ' cleared out', and he will only see the best of even the worst places and conditions. He was certain that some leaders are corrupted and he wanted to know which ones.

As the Pharaoh prepared to leave, he took a good look at Seto and the tiger playing in the garden. It was a bright and sunny morning; a good omen, for Ra was blessing the trip. The Pharaoh motioned to his close noble friend, Nowaje.

" Is it not interesting?" He began, motioning towards the two. " The beast must be at least three times the size of that child, and yet, look how gentle it is."

Far away, Dima threw herself onto Seto's shoulders. The boy cried out, then his legs slipped and he fell. Dima thrusted herself away from him so as not to crush him.

Seto laughed. " Naughty, Dima! You're getting too heavy! You ought to lose weight!"

Dima growled, nuzzling her giant head against Seto's legs. Seto giggled, then did the unthinkable. He slid onto Dima's back.

The Pharaoh and his servant jerked their necks in surprise and wondered how the tiger would take it. Would a powerful creature as that let Seto do something like that to it?

The tiger growled and started trotting around the garden. Seto leaned forward, laughing, and kissed the tiger's beautiful head. The tiger began running back into the palace from the garden, with Seto still on her back, and the two of them disappeared.

" A marvel!" Nowaje cried. " How is this possible that a mere child can tame such a great beast?"

  
  
Seto looked around. It was a strange room, where they were. It was small, but there were inscriptions on the walls. Some Seto understood, but most he could not recognize, and so, finally bored of it all, he curled up beside Dima, who wrapped herself around him, and leaned into her soft and warm fur, closing his eyes.

Suddenly, the door opened. A tall man with blonde hair and brown eyes peeked in.  
" Hey, what are ye doin here?"

Seto started up and Dima rolled to her feet in surprise. The man was dressed like a general, most likely because he is one. Frightened, he jumped to his feet and backed against the tiger.

The general scowled. " What's this? How'd you get in here? It's s'posed to be locked." He twisted the handle. " Well. I see. That's the tiger everyone was talking about, eh?"

Seto was silent.

The man smiled kindly. " My name's Jorak. You're Seto, yeah? Come on. This is no place to sleep in. This is holy ground. C'mon."

Seto blinked, a little bit unsure. The tiger nosed him towards the man, the animal having more sense then the child. Seto finally gave in and took Jorak's outstretched hand. They left the room together.

  
  
" Is everything prepared?" Kai asked his servants, looking around. " We will stay a while for lunch, and then we'll leave. Yugi? Promise me you'll take care of that poor boy and the tiger. I do wonder how we'll feed it. Where's Jorak? I have an errand for him. Send for him."

Kai thought for a while. " The next thing we must do is find something normal to wear." 

Nowaje muttered something under his breath before hushing up and looking away.

" Where is Jorak?"  
" We don't know, sire."  
" That's odd." Jorak was a close friend of the Pharaoh's. " Where could he be?"

  
  
" That's funny. How did you get in here?" Jorak asked, again staring dumbly at the door that was supposed to be locked. " This kid can pick locks, good heavens! But wait...it's locked with magic. How the heck?"

Seto was already in the room. The white tiger nosed at several items, then stared at a short golden rod, only half made. She sniffed at it and growled.  
" Hm?" Seto blinked. " Dima, don't touch!"

But the tiger already caught the rod into her mouth and she trotted over to Seto, who slapped the beast's nose lightly before taking the rod out.  
" This does not belong to us, Dima." He scolded. He suddenly froze. The rod began to glow, lighting up the child's face. The child began to shudder, and the rod dropped out of his hands, clanging on the floor.

  
  
Kai went through the halls. " You say Jorak is in there?" He pointed, then froze.

The door was open.

No. Jorak will never betray him, and even if he tried he could never have opened the door!

" Come on Seto! Earth to Seto!" He heard Jorak say. " What the heck is this rod thing?"

Scared now, Kai looked in.

" Hey hey hey hey hey!" Jorak cried, as Seto bolted towards the door. The tiger took the rod into her mouth and followed, making a strange noise. Kai caught the terrified boy into his arms and the child whimpered.  
" What happened here?" Kai asked.  
" Kid opened the door, somehow." Jorak answered. " Tiger tried to eat the rod. Kid took it from him, and then all of the sudden it began glowin. Beats me what just happened."

Kai froze, and looked down at the boy in his arms. " Seto?" He lifted the child's face. " Seto, look at me."

The boy looked at him fearfully. " I was going to put it back." He mumbled.  
" It's alright." Kai realized. " I'm not blaming you. I'm just going to ask you a question: what happened when you picked it up?"  
" It started glowing..."  
" And then?"  
" It felt warm and I was suddenly in a very dark place..."  
" And then?"  
" I heard something speak to me."  
" What did it say?"  
" It wanted me to summon it...somehow."

Kai studied the child's face and sighed.  
" What happened?" Nowaje asked. " It seems to me that he just went into the Shadow Realm."

Kai laughed and patted the child's head. " He has magical powers, my friend."

Seto blinked.

" The rod activated somehow," Kai held the rod in his hands and studied it carefully. " Look, it's complete."

Dima sniffed at the Pharaoh's hands before rubbing her back against Seto's legs so Seto was forced to sit down on her.

" Think he will make a good priest when he grows up?" Nowaje asked.  
" Of course." Kai smiled fondly. Seto looked at him in confusion.  
" The child will come with me on this tour." The Pharaoh announced. " I think he and the tiger will prove useful on this journey."

  
  
Seto shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't use to wearing good clothes and he was afraid he'll make himself look ridiculous by doing something ridiculous. He actually liked the good clothing, but somehow they restrained him. His rags allowed great freedom of movement and he didn't really care about them. These, on the other hand, also allow movement, but he wasn't quite as able to go through cracks and such, since these seem more delicate and he was afraid of sullying them too.

The Pharaoh had dressed him in gray blue for the journey. He was completely clothed, unlike the rest of the nobles, probably because he was a child, but Seto doubted it. It wasn't the Egyptian custom to cloth someone so entirely. The environment was too hot and dry for such. Only women did this. And even they wore as little as possible.

So in addition to wearing new clothes and constantly worrying about spoiling them, Seto was extremely hot. Although the Pharaoh's car was kept cool from the sun, it wasn't as cool as the night, and Seto was sweating. The Pharaoh seemed to notice his distress, but he didn't really do anything about it. Seto was now confused.

As for Dima, she was given a collar, something she did _not_ like at all, even when Seto explained it to her. It was necessary for her safety, he said to her. But Dima wouldn't have it. She could take care of herself. She was not someone's pet. So she gave a great deal of trouble to both the guards and Seto-something she never did to the latter.

When they got it on, she must have figured it was no use trying to get it off, so she sulked outside the car in the heat. Seto almost wanted to get her in here, where it was cooler, but he was afraid of the Pharaoh. He knew he could only push his privileges for so far. It was kind enough of the Pharaoh to consider Seto's wish to be with his animal friend. To allow the animal in a place where only humans are allowed? Preposterous!

" You look uncomfortable. Perhaps you're bored?" Kai asked kindly.

Seto was uncomfortable but he was not bored. Nevertheless he decided that whatever the Pharaoh may suggest it will help with his unease. He looked down, a code that says, " Yes Pharaoh." in a polite way.

" Well," Kai was pleased for some reason. " I think it is fairly uneventful for now, where we're going, anyway. There is nothing to watch, because we're passing as aristocrats, with only a few of the priests dressed as we are. I can teach you a game, you know. It's only a small hint of it, the real one is too dangerous and cannot be played here."

Seto's eyes brightened up. He heard about the reputation of the Pharaoh. Pharaoh Kai was called the King of Games and he literally was the King of Games. There was never a game he lost and whenever one spoke of those games they were horrible and deadly. Seto knew he should feel scared, but by the way the Pharaoh spoke he knew this game was not one of those. It was, after all, ' only a small hint of it'.

Kai laughed. " You'd like to? Here." He took out some pieces of papyrus, with drawings on them. " These drawings are but copies, so we can play them in places like these. You can read a lot now, despite what you think, so I think you know what this is, for example?"

Seto stared. It was the Pharaoh Imp. Confused, he looked at the Pharaoh, then looked at the monster.  
" It looks too stupid to be a Pharaoh." He blurted out, before having a chance to restrain himself.

Kai laughed, understanding the comparison and feeling quite pleased and flattered by it. " It's probably not a real Pharaoh, just a name. It is quite useful though, when combined with other cards. This is a monster card. You fight with these. Look, see here?"

Seto read. It was Monster Reborn.  
" That is a Magic card. These cards help the monsters fight. And finally, the last type."

Seto studied the card. It was Negate something, but he couldn't read the other word.  
" This," Kai didn't notice, " Is a trap card. If your opponent somehow activates it, it can put your opponent in a disadvantage. Now, you put the cards over here, there is the graveyard, and you select..."

  
  
" Around the same weight, aah...same height, I think, so and so. Fine material. Look like some merchant. Ahh, I think he'll do."  
" Go talk to him, then." Kai answered. " Ask if he is willing to change."

The servant went out and spoke with the unknown merchant for a few minutes. Soon he came back.  
" He said yes."  
" Seto wouldn't need to change, no doubt." Nowaje laughed. Jorak blinked in confusion.  
" Is a guard nearby?" Kai asked as he put on the new clothes.  
" No, we'll have to go further." Jorak answered. " People are cowering. Gosh, are they so afraid of a general?"  
" They would if they knew anyone else other then you." Seto answered, who had gotten quite friendly with Jorak.  
" What do you mean?"  
" Generals and soldiers-they aren't exactly humane."  
" Ah?"

Kai stepped out. Now he was fully clothed, like Seto. He scowled.   
" No soldiers? This won't do. Jorak has to go as a normal soldier, not a royal general."

Jorak shrugged. " They say that soldier armor is lighter than the generals."

Seto blinked at him.

" Well?" Kai looked around. " There's one. See if he is your height."  
" I'm taller than him." Jorak protested. " I'd look stupid. Ra, is that guy a midget or something?"

Kai looked at him. Seto looked at Kai.  
" Oh..." Jorak laughed nervously, " I didn't mean to-"

Seto started giggling. Kai and Jorak stared at him in surprise. Seto started laughing harder. His laughter was joyful and sweet, like singing bells. Jorak stared at him horrified, Kai began laughing too.

" I guess he has a reason to laugh," Kai smiled at Seto, who tried in vain to get over his mirth, " A not so perfect Pharaoh can prove to be a source of good humor."  
" Don't say that." Jorak said uncomfortably, glaring a warning towards Seto, who finally quieted.  
" Seto, that was discourteous."   
" Don't worry." Kai smiled, half conscious of his defect. He stroked the young child's hair. " Seto probably never realized that. Did you, Seto?"

Seto shook his head. He honestly never observed that.  
" There." Kai laughed. " Now, let's look for your costume..."

  
  
Two hours after the time we already observed, five figures walked down together in a market. One was very tiny, a wearing gray blue tunic and long silver pants with silver sleeves through the tunic. One was slightly taller, with red and black hair with yellow bangs. He had a hat on, a red and black tunic with a golden belt, and long black pants. One was dressed in soft purple, a long robe of sorts with golden sleeves. Another was dressed in leather and metal, with a scowl on his face. His collar was a little tight and the pants were a little short, so the boots barely covered it. One was simply dressed with a white cloth around him and white pants.

These five interesting figures, of which none would have had a reason to think they would have anything to do with each other, walked down the avenue without ever separating. They looked at random stands, and the short man bought some food for the tinier figure, but otherwise they do not seem to have a reason to be in a market at all. The short man hesitated every time he saw a beggar, but he never gave any money. The tiny figure was very unhappy and always wore a scowl on his face, until the tall soldier decided to by him a fan. Afterwards he was always fanning and did not look at anything or do anything else.

The reader must excuse the following description of the market, since it is important to the rest of the story. There were, as said before, stands, some laid with various jewelry, cheap or expensive. There were stands laiden with pottery and cloth intricately embroidered. There were stands with various fruits, vegatables, meat and flowers. Some stands have instruments, some have fish, a lot have small miniature sculptures of gods and goddesses made of wood. On the street, a lot of dirt clouded the roads, along with dust and sand, as was in Egypt. Several men were sweeping with brooms made of reeds.

Among the many stands with every type of product imaginable, there were beggars. Children, thin to the bone, with huge bursting bellies, ran around begging for food. Some children lie dead with their stomachs bleeding. Others sat on the dirty ground without moving, having no more strength. Several cried as guards picked them up roughly and beated them for stealing, whether or not they did. 

Then there were the outcasts. Women with one leg. Blind men, with trembling hands and long, dirty and tangled hair, crawled on their knees and clung to the sleeves of people more fortunate than they. Some were pitiful, and gave them a quarter or so, for which those people were truly thankful. Others, they waved them off, even kicked them away, then continued on their stroll without remorse.

Old women and men, their clothing completely in shreds, sat on the ground with a rag in front of them with some money. Some were stolen by the ragamuffins. Others were taken by the guards. Most of these elderly victims were bruised and beaten and completely dispirited. Some went mad, snatching the food from the selling stands, only to be beaten by guards. Others lie dead, and were cleared away like one does to a dead squirrel. Few paid any attention to them.

One can imagine the distress Kai was in! He, a Pharaoh, ruler of the peoples, protector of Egypt, had neglected so many unfortunates! Yet the Pharaoh felt that it would be suspicious if he paid attention to any of the beggars. So many people were ignoring them. Deep in his heart he felt at loss and wondered if there was anything he could have done.

" Poverty exists everywhere." He suddenly heard a merchant say to another.  
" ' Tis sad." The other agreed. " And to think, this Pharaoh was better than the last one, but it didn't do much good."

Kai sighed in defeat. They were right. There was nothing he could have done. Unless he could change the hearts of all the people here so that they were able to sympathize with these poor individuals. It wasn't the Pharaoh. It was the people.

  
  
Seto had separated from the Pharaoh with Nowaje. He fanned himself while looking at some tortoises.  
" Nice, eh?" Nowaje laughed. He was a good natured man. Very little vice in him, honest and truthful-very bad for politics, but a good companion to the Pharaoh.   
" Yeah, but not as good as Dima." Seto laughed. " Dima would eat them. Poor turtles!"

Nowaje laughed uneasily. He was wondering why the tiger never attacked them yet. It almost seemed that the creature actually understood who they were.

Good heavens!

Seto jumped as a large hand clamped down his shoulder and he was forcefully turned around. Seto stared right into dark green eyes. He looked around. Where did Nowaje go?

" Well, here's a good lookin kid for ya, Bakura!" Said the blonde, laughing maliciously. " Lookie here, eyes like the sky, skin like yer hair. 'Ts a marvel!"

Seto gulped silently. He noticed another man with eyes like the Pharaoh's and hair white like clouds.  
" Malik, quit that nonsense." He said, equally roughly. " We're not here to examine kids, much as that one looks gird."  
" This one will sell for a good sum." ' Malik' took his wrist roughly. Seto looked around. Nowaje was on the other side, with his back facing him. He started to call, but a rough hand clamped over his mouth. He wriggled, but was lost. How come no one noticed? But the man selling tortoises was not facing him and the man was deaf. The other shopkeepers were surrounded by consumers.

Seto struggled and wished desperately that Nowaje would just turn around. That is all it will take! But the noble did not turn around. He examined the papyrus scrolls, but that was it.

Suddenly, Malik let go of him. Seto heard a familiar growl, and suddenly he was elated.  
" Dima!"

The white tiger growled fiercely at the two men, baring her huge and sharp teeth. Nowaje had finally turned around and everyone was backing away from the fearsome beast. The white tiger growled again, glaring, and slowly stalked over to the two men. Seto rushed forward and Malik let him. They gasped as the child wrapped his arms around the tiger's neck, while all the attention of the beast was focused on the two of them.

Is the child a mage? A devil? A god? Is the tiger a devil or a god? They do not know. They knew only that the tiger was angry, that they were a source, and if they remain here any longer, they may end up as someone else's product instead of selling others products.

So they ran.

Seto hugged the creature tightly, not letting him go. Around him, a crowd was standing and murmuring in curiosity and fear. Nowaje stood in the crowd, wondering how the tiger knew to come and when the tiger had appeared. It just seemed so unreal.

_It must be that child..._ He thought to himself. Then he looked at the bit of gold in Seto's belt. The sennen rod.

_Of course. It must be the child._ He concluded, wondering if the Pharaoh should be told about this. 


	3. 

The Boy and the Tiger

In which the Pharaoh runs into some trouble by changing his name...

Now that the Pharaoh, his servant, and Jorak had separated from Nowaje and Seto, we will be content to leave the boy with Dima for the time being, the center of attention in that part of the market, and move with the Pharaoh as he walked through the streets. It is, of course, quite obvious that the Pharaoh, in order to go along with his plan, must change his identity. True indeed, there are many people who are named Kai, but there are not so many who had three hair colors, and none of them shared the Pharaoh's height. So Jorak called himself Malik, the servant called himself Osus, and Kai called himself Bakura.

It need not be mentioned that a real Malik and Bakura was introduced earlier with Seto, and no doubt, to the respectable readers, their behavior and speech are not those of an honorable class. Since the town was close to the Pyramids of Giza, it can be assumed that they are tomb robbers, as they are definetely robbers for those who are familiar with their current history. It also need not be said, that although their characteristics are not so that they attracted public attention during their acquaintance with Seto, they are, needless to say, very much wanted by the local guards.

Back to the Pharaoh, or Bakura, for the time being, who was strolling down the market when he felt weary and tired. Not to mention, after walking for hours under a hot sun when he was accustomed to walking for only two minutes in a shady palace, he was especially hungry. Therefore, the trio decided to stop at a small restaurant which provided plenty of food for weary travelers.

" So far it seems depressing." Jorak said after a while, having finished his lunch first.  
" It does." Kai answered. " Pity I could never see these things as a..." He trailed off.  
" So...Osus," Jorak began. " What do you think of it so far?"  
" Nice products, too many beggars though." The servant replied. " But it's just the market. We haven't covered the entire town yet."  
" Yet the market is where all must gather, the poor or the wealthy." Kai answered. " Where do you think Nowaje and Seto went off to?"  
" I don't know. Last I saw him, he was looking at the birds." Jorak answered.

Kai nodded and drank from a mug. " At least the businesses are running properly."  
" Aye, you won't have to worry about the economy." Jorak laughed.  
" Yeah." The servant laughed. " Alright. I'm full. Where to...Bakura?"

Suddenly, someone started from the table beside them.  
" Bakura?" He suddenly squeaked. " Bakura is here? And this must be Malik! They say that Malik has blonde hair! And Bakura has red eyes! Good Ra!"

Suddenly, the restaurant's owner rushed in.   
" Lock all doors!" She cried.  
" Pardon," Kai was puzzled, " But what is the trouble? Who are you talking about?"  
" Don't try to fool me!" She answered, frightened. " I know who you are. This person called you Bakura. And you share the same eyes too. You ain't gonna steal nothin from this place!"  
" Steal!" Kai blinked, shocked. " Who speaks of stealing?"  
" Oh, lookie here," Said another man, rough looking and big. " Shrewd midget, eh? Trying to get away with it by pretending he ain't Bakura! Well!"  
" Didn't Bakura have white hair?" Asked a young, gaunt looking man.  
" Who cares? Not everyone has red eyes neither, except the Pharaoh, who don't come here often. When he does, they clear the streets, wipe all scum off so that the place looks nice and pretty. Bah!" He spat. " The guards will get you three, you traitors! Murderers! Scoundrels!"

Kai and the two others were beginning to feel nervous.  
" I honestly...we just came to town...right Malik?" He said hopefully.  
" Malik! I knew it!" The owner screeched. " 'ts Bakura and Malik! Call the guards! Call the governor!"  
" But..." Kai was nervous. Suddenly, one strong looking man picked a table up and began to throw it at him. Kai struck his right hand into the man's neck and the man fell backwards, chair clattering.

That was it. Everyone started picking up knives, forks, spoons and wooden handles, and started coming towards the trio. Kai was skilled at martial arts and so was Jorak, and they put up a big fight. The servant was captured rather easily and both the Pharaoh and the general repeatedly had to rescue him.

There were around twenty to twenty seven people in that restaurant and none escaped without bruises and cuts. The trio, except for the servant, who was bruised on the nose, were not hurt at all, but that served to be of little importance because the guards came and they were skilled fighters.

So many a pot were broken, along with dishes and bowls and wooden floors. Chairs were made to be never used again, tables had splinters and cracks, and worst of all were the guards, who finally dragged the trio away, some with missing hair, others groaning at how much their arms hurted, some muttering about how they had cut themselves, others simply fainting.

Needless to say, the trio was captured.

  
  
Several hours later, two men, students, walked down the street. They stopped as a group of soldiers dragged three criminals down the block. One of them gasped.  
" The Pharaoh!" He cried.  
" What Pharaoh?" His friend scoffed. " A Pharaoh, here?"  
" He is the Pharaoh! I know he is!" Cried the first, insistent.  
" Hmph." Said the other. " The Pharaoh, arrested by his own guards!"  
" But that-"  
" Sheesh." The second man turned away. The first man squinted as the group retreated, completely puzzled. Then he shook his head. " I must be seeing things."

  
  
That night Kai enjoyed a prisoner's meal and a prisoner's bed. Jorak was awfully cross with the guards. That, of course, was to be expected. The guards simply laughed at them.  
" Serves ye right," Said one of them, " Aftuh stealin so much of the Pharaoh's goods. Think ye can git away with it all, eh? Well!" They laughed.  
" What are they talking about?" Kai asked Jorak.  
" We ain't tomb robbers you idiots!" Jorak shouted.  
" Apparently," The servant said miserably, with a bruised nose and cut lip, " They think we're criminals. Just our luck you chose the very names!"  
" You mean Osus isn't a criminal?" Kai blinked. " There's a Bakura and a Malik? Good heavens! And I don't have a crown! How are we to get out of this mess?"  
" Yer should've thought about that before yer started stealin." Said an old prisoner. " I made that m'stake m'self."

Kai blinked. _Odd, the way they talk._  
" We never stole anythin," Jorak blinked. " What are you talkin about?"  
" Yer never stole? Well, p'haps yer killed someone then."  
" Killed?"  
" Who are ye three?"  
" I'm...Bakura. This is Malik and Osus."

The prisoner started laughing. Kai blinked in surprise.  
" Bad names for unlucky fellers," The old man laughed. " There's another Malik and Bakura in this town-they ain't like ye, short and plump or tall and lanky." At this, Kai and Jorak looked uncomfortable. " I met Bakura m'self. Got red eyes like ye, 'xcept he's got white hair. He's an albino. Tells ye how stupid the government is these days. And Malik? He's got blonde hair like you, but he has green eyes, and a lot shorter and fatter than ye, believe me. There ain't no Osus. Don' know why they brought ye here." He said, eyeing the servant. " Poor fellers!" He closed his eyes and would have nothing to do with them anymore.

Kai looked at the others. They backed from the prisoner's hearing.  
" Well! I daresay, the next time I pick a new name, _if_ I ever pick a new name, I'll pick one of the servants' names from the palace!" Jorak looked unhappy. " What a wonderful state we're in!"  
" Seems more than mere luck." Kai looked around the cell. " But we don't look like the robbers. How could they arrest us?"

They asked the prisoner.

" Yer know these days." He answered. " Whoever has the name of the criminals was condemned. Poor fellers!"

The three looked at each other. They knew that they were in serious trouble.

  
  
Now that we've followed the trio to jail, let us leave them for a moment, and return to where Seto and Dima were playing a spectacle. It was, of course, not long before Dima felt uncomfortable being watched by so many people, and did not hesitate in telling Seto so. The two of them made their way out of the crowd with great difficulty. They finally made it to the edge of the town, losing their audience-as well as Nowaje.

Having searched for the child for over five hours, the poor priest was dirty and exhausted. He sat down by a building to rest for a while, unable to find a restaurant to stay in. Suddenly, one person came up to him, followed by many others.

" What'reye sittin there for?!" He shouted. " Git up! The Governor's soldiers are comin!"

Throwing him a long wooden pole, the man rushed off. Another man, young looking, but rather strong, stared at him as he got up, completely confused.  
" There's the army!" He tugged Nowaje by the sleeve.  
" Wait!" Nowaje cried, suddenly having pieced everything together. He was fighting the government! But he _is_ the government!

" Come on! What's wrong with you, man?" Asked the youth, tugging him along. Suddenly, Nowaje caught sight of the soldiers. Then a big fight started.

Nowaje, being naturally unept for battle, was made captive with many bruises.

  
  
The two men previously spoken of went out of a lodging and into the streets to go home. Outside there was great chaos and shoutings. A band of soldiers dragged several men along with them.  
" Hurry up, you lame scoundrels!" They shouted.  
" The High Priest!" Cried one of the two men.  
" The High Priest? Here?" The other scoffed. " First the Pharaoh, now the High Priest. I swear you're going mad."  
" But he looked exactly like a High Priest!"  
" With clothes like that? And getting arrested?" The other turned around and left.

The first man squinted at the retreating band before shaking his head and following his comrade.

  
  
" In the name of Ra! Where is Seto?" Kai cried in distress as Nowaje was unceremoniously dumped into the same cell with them.  
" I searched for him for quite some time." Nowaje was greatly unhappy. " Then I was forced by several workers to attack the soldiers. Ugh! Hopefully the child is in a better state, but how can he survive now?"  
" He survived for some time without us." Kai pointed out. " But it seems there's a band of robbers in this town, and what if Seto meets them? Poor child!"  
" Poor us!" Cried the servant. " How are we to get out of here?"

  
  
" Nowaje just got arrested by the soldiers." Seto blinked. " That's odd. But I guess I'll have to get him out then. But what about the Pharaoh, Dima?"

The tiger didn't answer. She didn't know.

Seto frowned to himself, then decided to wait until the sun rose. It was around midnight by that time. Since they were surrounded by wilderness, Seto curled up against Dima on the ground and fell asleep.

  
  
The next day the young child asked around for a band of travelers; one short with three hair colors, another tall and lanky, dressed like a soldier. He was told they were arrested, because they were thought to be tomb robbers.

" Justice these days ain't too good." Said one person he asked.

  
  
" What a wonderful state we're in!" Seto said despairingly to Dima. " Not only did I just lose my best human friends, they're in jail! And if I'm correct, they'll be tried at noon. How am I to help them? They helped me, certainly."

Dima decided to attend the trial will be the best thing, just to make sure the four did not come to any harm.

" How can we make sure?" Seto asked. " If they do come to great harm, we can't do anything."

Dima and Seto discussed quietly for a few minutes before they rushed with the crowd to where the trial was taking place.

  
  
" I swear, we're not tomb robbers!" Jorak was shouting, although it didn't do them much good. " We were travelers, you idiots! We just came here! Just because we have their names doesn't mean we steal!"

Seto heard some insults coming from the crowd. There were other people there, with Nowaje, shouting back at the audience.

" We were being exploited!" They shouted. " The government is the one that steals! Revolt! Revolt! Revolt!"

Seto dimly wished Dima came back to town with him, but knew that he will cause a bigger problem then right now. So he waited in silence, wondering what to do.

" Witnesses?" The governor called. One man stood up.  
" That guy attacked me!" He shouted, pointing towards Kai, while rubbing his throat. Seto blinked.

Kai muttered under his breath. That man forgot to mention that he was attacking him with a chair.

Several more witnesses went up. Seto listened to them with distaste. It had to be lies. They had to be lying. Suddenly, an idea came to him. He raised his hand.

" Witness?" The governor blinked. " Come forth, boy. State what you saw."

Kai jerked back as he recognized the boy. He bit back his tongue, hoping whatever the boy had in mind will work.

" What is your name?" The governor asked.  
" Seto. Seto Katshi."  
" Where were you when you saw them?"  
" I was in a nearby town."  
" What were they doing?"  
" They...that short one over there," Seto bit back a chuckle, " He's a friend of the Pharaoh's. The Pharaoh was talking to them."

There were murmurs in the crowd.

" Then...how can you explain the claims of the other witnesses?"   
" Either they're lying or they misunderstood." The child answered boldly.

The governor frowned. " Since this is a child, he must be right." He said softly to himself.Then he turned to the trio. " You are free."

Kai rubbed his wrists as the soldiers released him. He was in a bad mood, but was very grateful towards the child. As the trio joined up with Seto, the child burst into laughter.  
" What in the name of Ra did you all get yourselves into?" He laughed.

Kai had to laugh. " We were unnaturally unlucky with names." He said.  
" That was clever, kid." Jorak said admiringly. " Thanks a lot!"  
" No problem! You're the one that rescued me from the streets." Seto smiled sweetly. " But that was so funny!"

But they weren't done yet. Nowaje, along with several other rebels, was brought before the governor.

" He is innocent too!" Seto suddenly shouted. " He got caught up in it." He had no idea what he was talking about, but it somehow fitted the situation.

" That will be harder to prove." The governor said after a moment.

" I'll duel for them." Seto blurted, before he had a chance to stop himself.

_Oh dear!_ Kai thought in frenzy.

_Oh no,_ Nowaje thought. _This has got to be the worst-_

" Do you know how to play the Shadow Games?" The governor asked.  
" Y-yeah," Seto suddenly realized what he got himself into. _By Ra..._

  
  
Kai and the servant rushed through the streets. They had to hurry, or else Seto would be in big trouble.

The two men walked out of the court room as the recess began. One of them stared at the two figures running down the street.

" The Pharaoh!"  
" Oh Ra! There you go again!" Cried the other. " Didn't you see him on trial?"  
" No. I was too short. But he looks like the Pharaoh..."  
" You didn't see his face! And what kind of Pharaoh runs like that?"

The first man sighed. " I'm losing it."

  
  
By the time the Pharaoh had returned with Dima, the duel was halfway through, and to most of the people's surprise, Seto was doing really well. Dima growled in annoyance at the Pharaoh, and proceeded to scare everyone else with her fangs.

In the end, of course, Seto won, and Nowaje got out. Otherwise, there wouldn't be much of history to tell here. They got out.

To imagine, all this trouble because of name picking! 


End file.
